The Great Race
"The Great Race" is episode 8 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Like a fly they just can't swat, menacing Mica returns and demands to have a skootz-race rematch. After the BFFL put Onyx through training to rival Rocky Balboa's, it's race time. On your marks. Engines set. GO! The race runs perfectly, and Onyx is in the lead, but when things get dangerous for Mica, will Onyx go for gold or put pride aside to save Mica from a macabre make-over?" Synopsis The troll girls are glad that Sapphire is over Mica, though Onyx’s trouble with her skoot driving has become a concern. As they arrive at school, the other skoot racers are still laughing over Mica’s folly, while he and Shale want revenge against Sapphire for getting Mica expelled. The girls freak out when they learn of a history test that no one but Sapphire studied for and after a dowsing by the sprinklers, they arrive to class soaking wet. Onyx is called out by the teacher, Miss Trollnut, to answer a history question, then fumbles the answer Sapphire tried to slip her, to the amusement of the class. Ruby wants to cast a knowledge spell, ignoring Sapphire’s warning that this always gets them into trouble. While the spell does give Onyx the right answer, she also starts spouting other facts about the teacher and her friends. As the group leaves class, Mica confronts Sapphire about everyone laughing at him, but she coldly asks Onyx to deliver a message that he should get over himself. Onyx relays this message to Mica as well as revealing his wearing of training pants until he was seven which amuses Shale. Mica declares he wants revenge against Sapphire with a one-on-one Skoot race. Onyx states that she doesn’t have to go against him and when Micha gets in her face about being “all talk and no action”, she accepts the challenge instead. Later at Onyx’s house, the other trolls bemoan her having told Mica there would be no spells involved and she is regretting her own words. Her friends try to think up a way to rescue her from this race, but Onyx is determined to beat Mica. They don’t have high hopes for her as a skoot racer, recalling how bad a driver she is. Despite this, the trolls are determined to help shape their friend into a real Skoot racer before the race on Saturday. The preliminary practice runs don’t go so well, nor do the diet or conditioning the girls put Onyx through. There are a lot of bumps in the road but despite the hardships, Onyx has started to show improvement in her driving. Topaz takes her out to find a racing outfit but even using magic, there isn't a look that pleases her. Plus her hair is too stubborn to take on the aerodynamic look that Ruby suggests. While Sapphire works out the kinks in the modifications she’s made to Onyx’s Skoot, the purple-haired troll finds an online interview with famous racer, T-Rex. Onyx is excited to watch but must run to meet Ruby at the gym. Sapphire takes over downloading it for her but as she listens to what the veteran racer has to say, she’s horrified by the amount of injuries one can sustain. Showing this to the others, they worry for their friend’s safety and believe she shouldn’t take up racing. They bring these concerns to Onyx, but she mistakes it for an excuse because they don’t think she can race. As she leaves in a huff, the four decide to go to the race and watch out for her. On the day of the race, Mica impatiently waits for Onyx, convinced she’s chickened out. The other BFFL arrive and all present company cheer for Onyx as she pulls up on the track. Shale prepares to start the race, and the others skoot racers watching again mock Mica. Shales offers him her encouragement (which Onyx supersedes) then give the signal for them to take off. The race takes them into traffic and through market place with Onyx apologizing as she almost runs someone over. As they come through the park, Mica crashes his bike and flies into Onyx, making her realize that racing might be as dangerous as the others warned her. Mica helps her up but refuses her suggestion to stop now, not hearing her warning that his skoot is cracked. They pull up for their pitstops and Shale encourage Mica to go around once more while Topaz freaks out over Onyx’s wrecked clothing. She tells them of Mica’s cracked ride, then takes off to watch over him with the others trailing her. Shale interrogates Sapphire if they’re trying to cheat, but the freshman pushes her off and goes with the others to save Mica. As Mica keeps driving, his bike is shaking and he’s losing control, until Amethyst and Topaz pull beside him to stabilize his bike. Despite the save, he presses onward. He approaches the statue of General Trollnut, but his bike splits in two and he almost crashes if not for Onyx catching him with the use of a crane. She takes him back to the finish line and Mica declares he’s the winner of the race but Shale snaps that if Onyx and her friends hadn’t stepped in, he’d be nothing but a memory. Shale thanks Sapphire on Mica’s behalf and apologizes for the both of them, which the girl accepts. The other racers approach Onyx for her impressive moves, being smart enough to put safety ahead of winning, unlike Mica who is still congratulating himself. The racers ask Onyx is she’d like to join the skoot team they’re putting together at school, but she politely declines, preferring to skoot only with her friends. Spell Moment * Fine Feathered Friend Spell Spells Used *'Questions are tough but life's a ball, when you are someone that knows it all' **User: Ruby **Result: Gives Onyx knowledge of history facts and the secrets of other trolls *'Impatient troll with no time to waste, try yourselves on her and please make haste' **User: Topaz **Result: Racing outfits magically appear on Onyx so she can try them out Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes